


Immortal

by Artemis_Dreamer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author has issues, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: I knew you were dead the moment your frame hit the ground. Your spark was extinguished. My spark broke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly OOC, sorry.

We fought for so long, that I almost believed you were immortal. No injury could stop you, no defeat could quell your spark. Every time, you came back. Every time, as powerful and determined as ever.

I admit it. I forgot that you could die. We both did. I threw everything I had into our battles, and you did too. We were equally matched - after every battle, we'd both be beaten half to Pit, half dead. You'd drag yourself off the battlefield and vow to return, and I always knew you would. 

Every time, you came back. I forgot that you were mortal, forgot that you could die.

Then, I killed you. 

I knew you were dead the moment your frame hit the ground. Your spark was extinguished. My spark broke. 

I didn't mean it. Didn't want it. After all these millennia, you were just gone. After all these millennia, I realized that I had never wanted to win. 

I had never wanted our battle to end.

I had never wanted the war to end. 

I cried, I broke down and cried over your body. 

They found me cycles later. I'd fallen into stasis, laying there in tears with my helm on your chest. A chest that no longer rumbled with your engine, no longer pulsed with your sparkbeat. Your cold, dead chest.

I was incoherent for orns. I'd lost the only mech I'd ever wanted, ever needed, ever loved. You were my worst enemy. You made me whole. 

I killed you. It was all my fault. My spark broke. 

Cybertron is at peace now. I don't want peace - I want you. They threw your body into the smelter, saying it was all that you deserved. There was no funeral, no memorial, no monument. 

I'm the only one that misses you. When I recharge, my spark keeps reaching out for yours, finding nothing. When I recharge, I relive our greatest battles, time and time again. When I recharge, you're still alive.

I don't want to wake up anymore. If I could just stay in recharge, stay with you forever... 

They made me Magnus. Told me I would be the one who brings Cybertron into a new golden age. Told me that I was a hero. Hero? I'm a murderer.

I don't want peace - I want you. 

I want to see you again. To see that snarl on your faceplates when you lose control. That smirk when you goad me to fight. That sneer when you tell me how inferior I am, how inferior all of the Autobots are. 

I want to see you again - I want you. 

We fought for so long, that I almost believed you were immortal. 

I wish you had been.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm working through some issues right now. Can you tell?
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
